Harry Potter And the War against Evil
by hash4uall
Summary: Harry starts to become the leader he is destined to be, Mature Golden Trio, The golden Trio start their training to become the legends they were born to be. The legend that stood firm against the aproaching Evil. RWHG HPNo pair
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the War against Evil

By Hash

Story Content:

Dear readers, this is my first fanfiction. Bear with me if I make any mistakes. Do feel free to correct me wherever you feel wrong. Do feel free to tell anything that is on your mind.

This story I have portrayed the Golden Trio to be Mature. They train themselves to face the threat of Voldemort. They become a formidable team. I hope you like the story.

I don't know much of Romance writing so I chose to avoid the subject on a larger scale. To all You Harry – Ginny fans out there, I am sorry but I don't agree on their relationship. Harry is not a normal person. I think to bring him in peace with himself is the key for Harry to become the wizard he is destined to be. He has the raw magic as we saw it in the book three when he conjured the patronus charm. But his childhood with the Dursley's did not allow Harry to grow up confident in himself and I feel therefore he is holding himself.

So expect Ron- Hermione pairing in the later chapters, As well as Neville-Luna. I plan with Colin mostly. Not sure yet. But the first two I am sure. Hey why don't u guys give me some suggestions.

---------- Hash


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: - I own nothing you recognize, and all the ideas that you don't. I owe it all to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter: 1: The start of new revolution

The night was unnaturally bright, a lone figure stood on the tower where it had all begun. This was the place where his last and the greatest protector had left the plane of existence to his next great adventure. He was left to fend the world all by himself. The weight of the world was dropped on the shoulders of a, sixteen year old wizard.

This boy was none other than Harry James Potter, Aka Boy-who-lived.

As Harry stood on the broken astronomy tower, he stood and watched the stars looking for the answer to his problem. Harry replayed the night again; he knew there was definitely something happening between Snape and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore never begged anyone even during death; after all, he was the greatest wizard of the century. Something was not right here; there was something vital he was missing here. He was really missing something important.

Then he remembered the fight against Snape, he had said, "Close your mind Potter".

He new there was a connection between the two, then it clicked, Occulmency. Yes, that was the clue to the entire thing. He knew, Dumbeldore must have told Snape to do it.

By killing himself, what did he achieve? Even if Snape was innocent, he would not forgive him.

He was the sole reason his parents where dead. He was the carrier of the prophecy.

He sat there, he never new how long, immersed in his own thoughts.

Finally, he picked up his cloak, checked the marauders map for anyone in the vicinity and he started to walk back to the dorm.

Harry knew that he had lots of work to do. No matter what many times he had faced with death eaters, he just was not ready enough to take on Voldemort. He had to train.

He never knew half the things professor Dumbledore did today, the thing about finding traces of magic and the finding of that invisible boat. He needed lots to learn and very little time.

Harry finally reached the dorm. He looked on the map and noticed that there where quite a few people still in the dorm with Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting in one corner.

He knew the train leaves tomorrow by noon. Harry needed time alone. He walked from the dorm towards the room of requirement. Harry reached the seven-floor corridor and entered the room after thinking about a place to hide from the others.

Harry at once, again found himself in the same room filled with all the junk things. He walked back to where he left the book, the half-blood prince's book. Harry then was trying to see if he could find the vanishing cabinet that the death eaters used to enter Hogwarts. He could see that they had already removed it. Harry then saw if he could find anymore-salvageable things. He them left the room of requirements.

"Tempus", the clock showed 01.15. Harry, then was thinking how to kill the time, he did not get sleep. He thought of borrowing books from the library, and then decided against it.

He knew it would raise questions and Madam Pince would most definitely say a no. Harry sat down on the floor with his cloak on, He took the map out and was checking the people who where moving about the corridors.

Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione had gone to bed and that Ginny was still waiting for him.

Harry's mind then was thinking of Ginny, "Do I love her?" , the answer was definitely a, "No". Harry always felt the time he spent with Ginny was like living someone else's life.

He was feeling normal. Nevertheless, he was not like that was he? When can ever he be normal? Harry knew that he felt affection towards Ginny, but love is definitely a too strong word for it.

He cared for Ginny but love no, never and she would definitely not understand what he is going through. No matter what Ginny says, she knows Harry no better than a hero and the boy-who-lived.

He was her childhood crush. She might have faced a hard time in the Chamber of Secrets, but she was entirely not aware of the entire situation.

It is always Hermione, Ron and Himself who had gone through the problems, they where the only people, now alive in the whole world who would understand perfectly what Harry would be going through now.

She might have fought along side him in the ministry in the fifth year, but luck had played a lot in that time. She just was not ready for this kind of pressure. His life along with Ron and Hermione's had always been a constant battlefield from the beginning of the first year.

Harry was still having thoughts of bringing Ron and Hermione into this. He still did not want to risk their lives as well. But he knew very well that they would never agree to him. He knew no matter what they would follow in their own way.

Harry finally decided to return to the common room.

He took out his map and checked to find if anyone was still awake. Harry noticed that the common room was empty and there was no one in the common room. Harry still with his cloak on walked towards the portrait of the fat Lady, took of his cloak, and entered the room.

Harry woke up late in the morning and he then found out the time was 10.00 and had noticed that he just had around two hours left for the train to leave hogsmeade station. He then went and took bath and packed up everything of his into the trunk and had shrunk the trunk to put it in his pocket.

He then started to walk towards the portrait only to find the portrait opening to find Ginny, Ron and Hermione enter in.

"Hi Harry", coursed the two of them. Ginny just nodded at Harry and walked past him. Harry did not mind her being so childish and just ignored her. He looked at his friends,

"We need to talk and we will talk on the train. Just pack up your things and I have lots to tell. I am going to have some food. I will see you at the train."

Both the friends had just nodded at Harry and walked to their respective dorms. Harry then walked in the direction of the kitchen to get something to eat.

///Please Review so that I can correct my work to do better.///


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: - I own nothing you recognize, and all the ideas that you don't. I owe it all to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2: Plans

The silence of the night was reflected in the compartment. Harry sat at one end staring into the passing fields longing to have the peace they had. Ron sat at one end staring at the roof of the train. Hermione sat meanwhile trying to piece out what her best friend was thinking. Both of them where waiting for Harry to start.

Harry after what seems to be an hour of silence stood up. His movements were watched carefully by the two pairs of eyes which seem to be very alert and wary. He took out his wand and muttered something at the door, which sealed shut. He then brought the screens down and turned to face his friends. His eyes had hardened and the emerald eyes had a glint of understanding.

"I have thought over it and I am pretty sure of my conclusions. But I have a question for you both."

"Do you trust Professor Dumbledore's judgment?"

Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a second and then looked at Harry and nodded.

"So do I that mean he trusted Snape with his life. He never misses a thing. So he must have known that Snape had to be his end. We know for a fact that they both are good at Occulmency and Leglimency. He must have told Snape to kill him. And I know for a fact that he was the greatest wizard alive and he would not die begging for his life."

Hermione's face was screwed up in thinking. So was Ron's. When they heard what Harry had said, they were shocked.

Hermione was the first to recover.

"Yes Harry that is the only logical solution to this situation. I think he wanted Snape to solidify his position in Voldemort's ranks."

"Yes Harry, I think the same too. I can't think of the great Albus Dumbledore to be a person who begs at his death bed."

"So then you agree with me." They both nodded.

"Then we will wait for Snape to contact us. That's one thing we have cleared. I think its best we start on our training. I need you both to remember this. I need you to start practicing Occulmency. We need to have an edge over our enemies by knowing in advance what they are going to do and more importantly the need to keep the secret of the Hocruxes safe. Don't ever talk about the Hocruxes again. When we are alone and only if we have secured the place with no one there to eve's drop on our conversation. We don't want people to know what we are doing. I don't think people know that I am the one to defeat Voldemort. I mean for real. We need to be very much stopping giving peoples the idea that we are unto something."

Both Ron and Hermione were paying very close attention to what Harry was saying. They trusted Harry to be the leader.

"Next thing is that, we are not ready. We are not ready for this war. Courage and luck is all that we have. We have always had Dumbeldore to help us, one way or the other. From now on we are on are own. I don't trust the order. Don't get me wrong but they are holding us back. We need our independence. In short, we are coming back to finish our year at Hogwarts."

Both the friends were staring hard at Harry and after a few second of silence. Ron said,

"Then when are we going for hunting the hocruxes? "

"Not anytime soon Ron. No one other than a few knows that I have been with Dumbeldore. The minister, the order, Neville, Luna and Ginny they know. We need people to forget that. We need them to think that it is insignificant. We are going to separate ourselves from the world. This war is going to be a long one. We can't win it anytime soon. We are not ready. We need a plan. This is the best I have got. We start working in the shadows. We just mingle with the crowd at the moment. We continue our life as though nothing has happened and then we act when the time is right."

"As much as it pains for me, I agree with you Harry. It's better this way rather than go head on into the war. We will have to wait. We prepare… Ron??"

"Yes Hermione. I agree with you. We have been reckless. We have never thought with our heads. We need to be ready for this."

"It's agreed then. We stick together in the holidays. We don't say anything to the order. We need to fool both the order and Voldemort. We need to be very cautious. He shouldn't suspect us to be on to him. He will definitely try to kill me, one way or the other. He knows that the first thing to get to me is to take out the people who protect me. He can't take over the world within a period of a year. We show as though we are good kids. Stay at school and wait for the right time. And remember what I said. No more talking about the hocruxes again. Not until the time is right. And Hermione don't do any research, not until I say, got it. From here on you follow what I say, both of you. Got it?"

Both Ron and Hermione looked at the determined and hardened gaze of their friend. They shared a look which stated clear that Harry had taken up the mantel of the leader and they would follow him to the ends of the earth. They nodded.

"Now the next thing we have to clear up is the indifferences we share."

Hermione looked uneasy. So did Ron.

Harry then stared though the window into the passing fields. He looked at his friends' uneasiness and said.

"I don't know what is going on between you to. I honestly don't but I will tell you what's going on in my mind. We are the golden trio. We have our strengths and our weaknesses. But I don't like the word weakness. We have a mission at hand."

Harry looked at Ron and said, "I don't love Ginny Ron. I have always felt as though I have been living the life of another person. She doesn't know me. I don't know if you love Hermione but I think you should make things clear now. We shouldn't have anything coming between us. The only two people I really love are in this room, both you and Hermione. I can't handle my plans with you both walking eggs around each other. Please talk it out now Ron. "

Ron was rendered speechless. His face was red. He then stared at the ground for a long time and finally looked up with determination and said,

"Harry you are a brother to me. I am happy for you whether you love my sister or not."

Hermione was also blushing. She looked at Ron expectantly.

Ron looked at Hermione and said,

"We have never been able to get along. I have never given you the respect for who you are. I have always used you. For that I am sorry. But ever since our fourth year, I have realized that no matter what I do, you have always been there for me. Both you and Harry have never lost your faith in me. I am very much happy for it. I have always been thinking of something that makes me stand in front of others. Unlike you both, Harry is the boy-who-lived. You Hermione are the brightest witch of our year."

He held his hand up forestalling what his friends where about to say.

"But I have come to understand that there must be something in me that you both have come to see, something that makes you both to stand by my side, giving me second chances. I still have yet to find myself. Until then you have to wait Hermione. I care for you. Deep down I always have. Too love you…. that I don't know."

Hermione looked close too tears.

"I understand Ron. I have always cared for both you and Harry. I have always felt odd around you. I never could understand my feelings for you. I love Harry, But as a friend. He has always understood and stood by me. I and you have fought a lot of times. I care for you too. But I agree with you. I do feel something for you. I will wait. We have more important thing to do. We have to not let our feelings affect the war going on around us."

"Ron, Hermione. Professor Dumbeldore always said that you should never stop loving despite the hard times we live at. I hope you come to realize the feelings you have for each other. But I am glad you talked it out. And as for me, I feel there is something greater than this war waiting for me. I feel my life is hardly starting."

The silence was palpable.

Harry finally broke the silence.

"Ron you need to start working on your strategy skills. For now go home just be normal. I will send you books on Occulmency. Start building up walls in your mind. Be wary of your surroundings. Ginny can be very Slytherin when she wants to be. So be very careful. Don't let her suspect you. We will continue our lives as though nothing has happened. And you Hermione need to go home and tell you parents about this war. You tell them to start thinking about plans to leave England for now. I will help you. I will talk to the Gringotts goblins to arrange something for your parents at abroad, mostly the states. We can't do a thing with the people we care at danger. We can't be at two places at the same time. Just get them out of here."

Hermione looked pensive at the moment and after a few minutes of thinking she nodded at Harry. "Okay Harry I will talk to them. You are right. They will be safer away from here."

"Okay guys I think the station is coming. Get ready. Don't send anything about our plans on mail. Just be yourselves and don't make people to suspect us being up to something. I will see you guys later."

**/ Reviews will help make my work better/**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: - I own nothing you recognize, and all the ideas that you don't. I owe it all to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3: The Long Summer

The train had reached the station and they unloaded the trunks and looked at the coming crowd of order members.

The Weasley family shared their usual hugs. Molly Weasley looked at the three of them smiling; she then turned to Harry,

"Harry darling why don't you come directly to the burrow? Do you have to go back to those horrible muggles?"

The conversation around them had stopped and the looked towards Harry's reply.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. Professor Dumbeldore had requested me to go back there one last time. So I am going."

She looked to argue.

"And that is final. So I will be leaving."

Harry turned at the standing members of the order and said, "If you people are still going to stand guard around the house please inform me. I want to be notified who and when. Mail me." Not waiting for a reply he turned towards his friends.

The order and the Weasley family members where really stunned by the change in Harry. But Ron and Hermione did not share the look on their face. They just acknowledged Harry. Harry hugged Ron and Hermione and whispered "Be wary. I will be in touch."

Without waiting for a reply he dragged his trolley towards his coming relatives.

--------------------------

Harry Potter sat next to his cousin, his fat whale of a cousin who did nothing but whimper at the prospect of being cooped up in a car with "that Freak" all the way back to Privet Drive.

Harry sat in silence on the way back to Number 4 Privet Drive and reflected sadly on the recent events that had cost him the last

After nearly three hours of silent travel in the car they reached the house at Privet Drive.

As soon as they entered the house, his uncle turned to face Harry and said.

"I don't want any of your unnaturalness to stay in this house boy."

Harry looked at his uncle impassively and said, "Uncle Vernon this is my last summer here. And I will be gone forever. I will stay in my room and I will ignore you. It would be for the best of interest if you do the same too."

Vernon Dursley was spluttering and he stared at the audacity of his nephew. He was about to say something when his wife interfered.

"Go you to your room. I will call you when your supper is ready."

Harry need not be told twice. He dragged his trunk past his fat cousin.

-------------------------------------

Harry sat on the cot overlooking the window into the street below. He had just come back after dinner. It was quiet as usual. He then thought about the letter he received from Remus Lupin one of his fathers friends. He had asked Harry about his health both mental and physical. He had stated about the guard shifts in the neighborhood. Harry's thoughts shifted to his plans for the summer.

Harry decided that tomorrow he work out his sneaking skills as he wanted to evade the order member and make a visit to Diagon alley to visit his vault and buy books. He then went back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was a dampening night. There were black cloaked figures with silver masks standing around them. He noticed a figure sprawled on the floor before him.

Harry spoke with a voice that chilled the very air.

"Arise, Servusss." The kneeling cloaked figure stood up and faced the man sitting on the throne.

"Welcome back into the foldss. Although I am pleassed you killed that mud blood loving fool Dumbeldore ..." There was a hiss in the background at the sound of the name. " .. I wished you had stayed to get my handss on Potter. Neverthelessss I am pleased…."

"My life is to serve you Master." drawled a familiar voice.

"Malfoy, you and your family keep displeasing me. I send you to kill and your mother finds a way to help you despite my orderss. She will be punished adequately. Your family is ..."

"My lord I did my best..." came out a meek voice from the floor.

"Crucio" The screams of Draco Malfoy were resonating throughout the entire hall.

After, what seemed to be five minutes Voldemort spoke in tones that chilled the entire fold of death eaters,

"Never ever interrupt me. Your family is being nothing but a failure. I give an order it is to be strictly followed. As soon as your father leaves Azkaban he will at the receiving ends of my wand. Bella... Bella... I expected better from you. I had other plans for Servus and you go around my back and you trick him into the oath. I am disappointed in you Bella."

Harry meanwhile was trying to keep himself for thinking anything and staying with the link.

Two black figures stepped forth and kneeled in front of Lord Voldemort.

"Crucio" The power behind the spell made the two kneeled figures to retch on the floor screaming. The sound pleased him. He poured more hatred into the spell. He lifted the spell after what seemed an eternity.

"I would have dealt with you earlier but Servus had been told to carry on the plan just incase."

"Bella the dementors will deliver Malfoy and Dolhov to me by tomorrow. I want you three to go to the European nations to recruit more followers. Servus replenish my potions stock and there are a few potions I need you to brew for me. Avery you keep me informed on the movements of the ministry."

"Wormtail"

A small man stepped forth from the circle.

"I need you to get into the Weasley house and spy. Find information to what are Potter's plans and don't try to capture him. I need an opening. Once I get rid of Potter and the order of Phoenix then the last foothold to my conquest of England will be done. Mulciber try and find more addition to our legion of dark creatures. You may all go. "

Harry instantly felt himself to be found out, so he faded out of Voldemort's mind at once. He knew that Voldemort had almost felt as though he was being watched. Harry understood one thing above all. He could withstand the pain of being in Voldemort's mind but, he Voldemort could not enter his mind because he couldn't stand the pain of being inside Harry's mind. He could not stand the goodness in Harry's mind; no it must be his soul. So which means that the mind must be the gateway to his soul, there must be some kind of connection between his mind and soul? He had to tell Hermione about his thoughts.

Harry sat up from his bed and cursed himself again, for allowing his mind to enter Voldemort's head. He then noticed the time to be around 3.00.

If his thinking is right then Voldemort is not going to be slack once again. Neither should he. He needed to solidify his mind defenses. He then drifted of to sleep.

**/ Reviews will help make my work better/**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: - I own nothing you recognize, and all the ideas that you don't. I owe it all to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4: Shopping Spree

It was 6 '0' clock n the morning. Harry had been working out the shift between the order members everyday. Harry had crude ideas to the shift. He knew that Moody mostly preferred the night shift. Harry had been planning on finding a way to escape. He had planned out a lot of things that he needed to do in Diagon alley. He had just finished a letter which needed a reply.

He knew that Mudungus was released last week because he saw smoke come out of the air. Harry figured Mudungus took the morning shift which end at 6.00, Harry was wearing his invisibility cloak. He then heard the unmistakable sound of apparition and then moved quickly towards the street end. He took a bus to London.

It was nearly three hours by which it took him to reach the Leaky Cauldron undetected. Harry then pulled his hood over and entered the pub walking quickly and entered Diagon Alley. Harry walked fast towards Madam Malkin's robes. Harry already had a little money.

When he entered he noted that she had unconsciously moved away from him and lifted her wand at him. "Who are you? You are not welcome here leave."

"I am not going to harm you. I just need a cloak, by which no one can see my face, Madam Malkin." Saying it he dropped his hood.

She was surprised by his face and then she scowled saying, "You scared the hell out of me."

"I need five cloaks of the same kind. I also need some good dress robes. Of the colors of black, emerald green, sapphire blue, Gryffindor red and yellow and some white robes. And I need another set of six black robes which can have auto altering."

She nodded to him, "Okay come after three hours."

"I will take the black hooded cloak now."

Wearing the cloak Harry walked out of the shop and slowly moved towards Gringotts. Armed Goblins stopped him.

"What business do you have here stranger?" coursed a group of goblins holding their weapons tightly and eyeing Harry with distrust.

Harry bent to their level and whispered, "Harry Potter"

Then he just walked past them. Harry went to the counter and asked for a private meeting.

The goblin whom Harry had asked eyed Harry with distrust and they then walked to the room slowly keeping enough distance between them.

Harry lowered his hood.

The goblin gasped "Sorry Mister Potter, as you can see these are dangerous times and we can't afford to let slip in our security. Please wait here while I guide you to the inheritance office."

Before Harry could say anything the goblin left. After a few minutes an old goblin walked into the room and motioned him to follow. Harry entered another office where the goblin sat at the head of the table.

"Mr. Potter please be seated. Sorry for the security delay. We have taken necessary steps to safe guard our assets from the dark lord."

"It's not an issue, I have the same problem and come to take some steps. Anyway I wish to talk about my vault."

"Yes, we are aware of your current status. You are going to come of age in another few weeks I guess. You have your inheritance."

Harry looked a bit confused, "Inheritance?"

"You telling me that I have a vault other than my trust vault and you failed to notify me?"

The goblin shifted uneasily.

"We presumed that you knew. Please be seated Mr. Potter."

"Well for starters, what is your name?"

The Goblin was once again startled. "Grithard"

"Well Grithard, call me Harry. Well tell me more about my finances."

"Well Mr… Sorry Harry, when you come of age, you will receive you will become the head of the Potter family. You will be allowed to visit your family vault. You see Harry you are quite a wealthy wizard. You family was a very ancient family. They have left you quite a hefty some of money."

"Can you tell me how much?"

"Your family vault contains roughly 347 million galleons, 3 hundred thousand sickles and 987 knuts. There are also your Potter family mansion, another house in godric hollow, a large estate in Moscow, a huge villa with a large garden in Washington, another house in Pennsylvania which has a large forest around it, a small island villa on the coast of England which seems to be heavily warded and this island is one of the oldest properties of the potters which where passed down for generations."

Harry just stared at the goblin with his mouth hanging wide.

"And there is another island near Australia. There are two empty shops one in diagonally, and another at the back of Knockturn alley. You seem to be having 35 shares of the daily prophet which where initially brought by your great grandfather Thomas Potter, a few shares in other minor investments like the quidditch teams and joke shops. Their lists are given here."

"What????????"

Harry was stunned. He couldn't believe. he took a deep breath and said,

"Grithard, is there anything else?"

"You have inherited the black family estates from your Godfather Sirius Black. The money comes around 250 million galleons, 2 hundred thousand sickles and 15 thousand Knuts. There are lots of books, jewels, robes and weapons. It also includes the Black Family Ancestral home, two houses in Australia with a large preserve surrounding them and a small island near Italian coast. The blacks seem to have three shops in Knockturn alley which seemed to have been given for lease in every 50 years. The lease period seems to have been exceeded and these shops are yet to have notified."

Harry looked at him enquiringly,

"You see Mr. Potter when your god father was carted off to the prison his vault had been sealed and the ministry had been trying to get hold of the black family vault for a long time. But the family vaults can only be accessed by the person wearing the family insignia ring or those approved by the head of the family. To be approved you have to be keyed in to the vault by the head. Lucius Malfoy had been trying to get the goblins to give the vault rights to his wife for a long time. But we know the fact that black family ring was passed on to your godfather the eldest regardless of your godfather's imprisonment since; in Gringotts the human laws stand void."

"Now back to the assets, the shops in Knockturn alley are, Borgin and Burkes, Frizler's Junk Shop and Hixar Wands for the Wicked. Both Borgin and Hixar are owned by the same person but were taken charge by the two brothers. You see Mr. Borgin Burkes has a brother named Michael Burkes who runs the shop. Not many people know this cause he lives under an alias Hixar. This is the shop which supplies most of the illegal wands and is always closed since Mr. Michael is a wanted criminal for illegal wand selling. The only way you can get hold of him is through his brother. This is all privileged information for the owner. "

The goblin had a sinister smile on his face.

Harry remained pensive at the moment. He wanted to make full use of all this details.

Harry took a deep breath and relaxed into the chair. The goblin noticed that Harry was under a deep thought and gave him some time to think over what he just heard. After nearly fifteen minutes of thinking Harry looked up at the Goblin,

"Grithard, who is in charge of my vaults?"

"A goblin by the name Griesterd."

"I want you to bring the Potter and the Black finances together. Can I name the goblin I want to put in charge?"

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"You have been nothing but truthful and I want you take care of my finances."

The goblin looked at Harry as if he had not heard him right. The goblin's shock turned into one of pride.

"Harry you honour me."

"Since the vault and the properties under then are considerably very vast, I suggest you take up an assistant. What do you think about it?

The goblin seemed to be in a deep thought and then said,

"Well that is most definitely a good idea. But then I have to arrange an interview for you to choose the person you want to put in charge."

"It is not necessary I got the right person just on my mind. What about Griphook?"

Once again the goblin seemed to loose his composure. He then rang a bell, a goblin walked in and he talked to a goblin in goobletook. The goblin then walked out without a backward glance.

"I have sent for him. But Harry I am sorry if I offend you, Griphook is a newly appointed employee who has to work his way up to the higher levels of the bank. Are you sure you want to put him in charge?"

"Grithard, my life has been very hard. I have had just a few people whom I trust. And Griphook was one of the first goblins who I had the pleasure to meet. I trust him. You my dear friend have just joined the list. I have a lot to discus with you. Let Griphook come and we can talk about my ideas."

While Harry was talking he failed to notice the change of the expression on the Goblin's face. Grithard was never more astounded at the wizard who sat in front of him. He called him a friend. That was the first time any wizard had called a goblin a friend, unlike in the ancient days.

There was a knock Griphook entered the room looking very nervous. When he noticed Harry there he seemed to be bewildered.

"Griphook please be seated. Mr. Potter here has asked you to assist me in administering the Potter and the Black Family vaults."

The goblin was gaping at them both and then straightened up.

"I am honoured."

Harry then relaxed himself and after a minute of thinking he started,

"My friends." If Harry had been looking at them he would have noticed the reaction his words had brought on the goblins faces.

"This war has already taken a lot from me. I have lost all the people who had ever been a family to me. Voldemort will pay for it. I can do nothing about it at the moment. I have decided to take steps to do something about it. I want you to try and buy the daily prophet."

The goblins looked at Harry still having a weird expression on their faces,

"Mr. Potter, sorry, Harry, are you sure?" Harry looked at them waiting for their reply.

"What we mean to ask is, are you sure you want us to take care of this. It is highly unusual for wizards to trust us."

Harry looked them in their eyes and said with conviction,

"Grithard, Griphook let me make one thing clear here. When I called you my friends, I meant it. So please try and proclaim the daily prophet shares, keep me posted about the attempts. I need you to talk to Augusta Longbottom to whom I have already talked to about taking up the mantel of the daily prophet to. Once you have contacted her and set up the necessary details please keep me briefed."

Both the goblins had been following raptly.

"Secondly, how much do you charge to ward a house?"

"If you want the best wards they will cost from 50,000 galleons to 300,000 galleons depending on the house. We can setup more powerful wards but they are going to cost you a lot. Where do you want to setup the wards?"

"When I had looked through the family properties of both the Potters and the Blacks, I feel that for the war I need to have a base of operations. I need you to analyze the wards in the potter island on the coast of England. The grimauld palace was under a fidelius charm, but with the death of Albus Dumbeldore I am sure the fidelius has been brought down. I need you to ward the house first. I need anti-apparition, anti-port key and reinforce all the existing wards with as much power as possible. I want you to use the best people u have got, I need you to personally check the project. I need you to use people you trust on this project. I need Bill Weasley here to lead the project under you. I trust him. The house in Godric Hollow also needs to be warded to maximum level. I need you to employ goblin wards as a back up on Godric hollow. And I need only the goblins and Bill to know about the island on the coast of England. I have read about putting up some kind of stone as a base for the wards at the edges of the properties. But I have a different idea about it. I need you to put up the stones in the ocean. I need you then to dig into the shallow ground. And ward the entire island from being entered in by anyone. I know for certain there must be wards around the island. No one will be expecting another layer of inner wards. So I need to put up double layer of wards."

Grithard was looking pensively at Harry. Griphook on the other hand had a calculating look on his face. Harry waited for them to say something.

Grithard then came out of his pensive look and said,

"Goblin wards are not generally put up for wizards. Because if you need to key them to wizards then they are done by keying in the wizards blood, which in case I need a bottle of your blood."

"No I don't think that is advisable."

The goblin looked insulted for a moment. But Harry raised his hand and continued,

"You see, when Voldemort was resurrected he used my blood to come back to life. And so I think he might use that to exploit the wards. So I will need you to try and key it to my magical signature. What do you think?"

Both the goblins shared a look.

"Well if in that case then I can do just what you said. But it's going to cost you a lot. The wards for both your house will come up to 2 million galleons and the island will come to around 5 million galleons. We can ward the house in say three weeks. I think it would take atleast 3 months for us to put up the wards since it's in need of secrecy. But I assure you we will ward it in the best possible way."

"I will very much like that. But I just want you to understand how much I appreciate your help. Contact me only when you need me at the utmost level of need."

"I need you to draw an agreement on the house in the United States under the name of Petunia Dursley. I need you then send me the agreement through the mail. I need it to be done as soon as possible. Can I have a way to draw the money with having to come to the bank? I need it in both muggle and wizarding ways."

"I also need the house in Washington to be registered under the name of Hermione Granger. And I need you to send it to her in the mail. I must tell you again. I am very much indebted to you. Thank you. Finally I need to access my vault."

"Now please put on the head of the family rings. This is what will key you in to the wards of your house, which ever the family it is. And the charms put on you and on your wands will be removed with the wearing of the ring."

Harry then wore the family rings one by one and they shrunk to fit his fingers perfectly. He felt as though a burden has been removed of his shoulders. He felt calmer than he had ever felt before. He felt more confident. He had never felt better.

"You can call forth your rings when you want it to. And with this you have two seats in the wizard court."

It took Harry nearly four hours to get all the books and other manuscripts from the vault. Harry had also taken a pensive, some battle robes, he also found two invisibility cloaks. He knew they would be very handy. Harry found the black family vault had even more dangerous dark artifacts which he had sorted it out with the help of the goblins. He got a lot of books on dark magic areas like Necromancy, Rituals of Power and an old book on ancient forbidden magic's.

Finally Harry loaded them all in the multi compartment trunk he got from the Potter vault and left to collect the clothes he had asked from Madam Malkin. He visited Knockturn alley and also had visited muggle London. Harry bought robes in the pairs of three and also bought some very valuable disguise cloaks. Which help in keeping the persons face hidden from others view. He got some dragon hide boots and armors and wand holders, all in pairs of three.

---------------------------------------------

It was nearly by evening that Harry had returned back home. He bought an additional seven compartment trunk stocked with a hall, huge room with a bath included, library, kitchen, potions lab and a dueling room. He had bought a huge stock of books nearly about a thousand books. He had also gone into knock turn alley to Borgon and Burkes to purchase more books and it was a real difficult task. Harry had planned it as he had talked with the goblins. Harry had to do a very difficult task. This would be the first of many things that he would do.

FLASHBACK

He walked into the dark alley with his hood on gauntly. He knew if he is to survive in this part of the alley he should not show fear. He had previously used a paper to transfigure it into a mask like the death eaters. And he had got a small tattoo like the dark mark on his hands. So as to convince the man that he was not to be trifled with.

He had his hood up and he entered the stall silently.

"What do you want", a gruff voice called from the shadows.

Steadying himself and giving the man a hard look, like a predator waiting to strike. He replied in a cold voice unlike his own, which gave a chill to the man who shuddered involuntarily.

"I have been sent to buy something and a certain colleague of mine said I could get it here."

The man reassured himself and looked at him suspiciously and asked.

"Who are you?"

"That is none of your business." He casually twisted his sleeve to show him the dark mark. Borgin had shrunken back in fear. He looked at the man and shuddered.

"I need to replenish a library and look for some artifacts. Show me what you got."

Borgin moved fast out of fear to the back of the shop. He pulled out his wand a muttered a few incantations and a door materialized on the wall. Harry followed him back. He then had picked up a lot of books which where put on the ministry banned list. Like books on unforgivable. He got nearly a hundred or more books regarding Mind Arts, Dark magic, Light magic, Potions, Transfigurations, Rune Magic, Arthimacy, How to create new spells, How to create wards, How to trace out magic, Rituals, Death Magic and many more forbidden books.

As Harry had moved further to the back of the shop he was being followed by Borgin. He noticed a book which was held separately in a glass jar. He noticed that the book was hissing. He then immediately recognized that these books dealt with parseltongue. He asked Borgin to take that book too. After nearly an hour he had purchased book on topics Like Animagi, books on elemental magic, on various curses and death magic. Borgin was surprised by the amount of books being purchased. He nevertheless acknowledged the purchases.

"How much for it?"

"The books come to a total of fifty thousand Galleons."

Borgin replied in a non negotiable voice.

"I will give you thirty thousand Galleons. I need an oath of silence."

Borgin quaked in fear and looked to argue.

"Swear now." Harry growled in a dangerous voice.

Borgin's eyes had widened in horror. Borgin gave the oath of silence. A swirl of magic showed the oath has been sworn. In a soft and deadly voice,

"The dark lord has ordered you to inform your brother about the need of wands. I and two of my friends will be arriving in a week's time, which should be more than sufficient for you to get in touch with your brother. Don't test my patience or the dark lords, for you might find your usefulness being expired. When that happens, then that day will be your last."

With each word Borgin shrunk back from Harry's figure. He was visibly shaking.

"I will not disappoint him."

Harry dropped a bag of money on the table. Harry turned to leave. But then steadied himself mentally and collected all his hatred towards Voldemort, turned once again and intoned a deadly soft voice, "Crucio"

The light struck the horrified Borgin; it was thanks to the silencing charm that the sounds of the screaming Borgin could not be heard on the streets.

"Let that be a reminder of the pain you will undergo, if u fail."

With that Harry walked out of the shop dispelling the curse.

**Reviews will be appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: - I own nothing you recognize, and all the ideas that you don't. I owe it all to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 5: Training Begins

For the next one month Harry had been following a rigorous schedule to bring his body up to top shape. He had been running in the early mornings and he had purchased some muggle contact lenses to get rid of his glasses.

Harry had gone through the book on mind arts carefully and had been working perilously to develop his mental shields. He knew that it was a very difficult job and had been working rigorously on building up his defenses before going to bed. He had found out that there was more to the way Snape had thought. He had got some more books on muggle meditation methods. He had been reading the books about how to find his magic core to bring about more access to his magic.

While working on connecting to his magical core, Harry had accidentally blasted the book to the corner of the room in frustration. He thought that he would be receiving a warning from the ministry of magic but found out they did not detect wandless magic. He knew despite having the charms removed from the wand, his house would be monitored for magic. He from that day forth had started to work on wandless magic. He was trying to get more control of his magic. He had read a lot of books on dark arts and now he was sure over this entire month of reading he would know more curses than Hermione. Harry had been trying all his transfiguration techniques of the coming seventh year and had mastered all his curses from the first year wandlessly. He came to understand how magic works. But he still had a long way to go.

His mind defenses where okay. In the past month he had talked very much less to Ron who said he had been working on what Harry had told him and he was being careful. Meanwhile Harry had talked to Hermione on the telephone. He had informed her to take her parents to Gringotts and meet with the goblin Griphook whom Harry had appointed as his manager and chose the real estate they wanted. Hermione's parents had finally been convinced by both Harry's and Hermione's talk and they had decided to move out there by next week after which she would go to the Weasley's house. Hermione was thanking Harry a lot. Harry told her that he had gone shopping and got quite a lot of books and he would tell her more when he comes to the Weasley's place after his birthday, which was in one week's time.

After months of reading and running and exercising Harry no longer looked like a scrawny kid. He had grown a bit tall to reach a height of 6 foot. His avada kedavra eyes where sparkling with a great intensity. He had read all his books from the first year to the seventh and had been more than thorough in his knowledge of the books. He had still not yet started on his books on death magic. He had red through a book on curses and a few in the dark arts. He had been reading the basis in rune magic, warding, alchemy, port keys, Arthimacy, Leglimency, and he was ready to go to the next level once he goes back to Hogwarts. Harry still had not read the parseltongue book. He had read more on the basis in potions and compared to what Snape had taught he understood better from the book. It was like cooking and muggle chemistry. He had to know how the various ingredients react with each other. Harry's wandless abilities had increased considerably. He had more control over his magic. Harry had noticed that when he had been searching for his magical core. He noticed that there was a barrier of sorts standing in-between the inner core and the outer core. He felt as though he had been just scratching the surface of his core. He once tried to do the patronus charm wandlessly and ended up resting for the rest of the day. He then tried to bring down the walls on his core down. But have been unsuccessful. He had also noted that there was a black taint to his core. He couldn't understand it at first but suspected it to be the reflected killing curse. Something was nagging in the back of Harry's mind about the black part of his magic. He thought he would talk it out with Hermione.

Harry had been practicing all the magic in his dueling chamber. He had been brewing basic healing potions and had been using Hedwig to go to the Apothecary in Diagon alley. He had brewed potions like dreamless sleep potion, minor healing potions, bone healing potions and many more ready to be used. He had brewed potions that are used as pain killers and also crutacious after effects potion.

There was still a week left and Harry decided that today was the day he would convince his relatives to leave for states. He had arranged the goblins to prepare the documents so that he will sign and give them the real estate they choose. He walked down stairs putting on a black shirt along with his blue Lewis jean.

His aunt, uncle and Dudley had been sitting in the living room watching television. He approached them and sat on the couch opposite to them.

"Uncle Vernon I have something important to talk to you." The entire family who was ignoring him the previous second turned towards him. His uncle had switched of the television and looked at him shrewdly, hinting him to talk.

"I am leaving for good next week after my birthday."

A look of triumph and relief flooded through his uncle and cousin's face. His aunt's face however was impassive.

"When I leave the protection that is around this house will fall. The blood wards will be weakened and you all will be vulnerable. I request you to vacate this house and find a new place."

"Outrageous. How do you expect me to find a house so soon? And why do I have to leave?" spluttered his uncle. His aunt's face showed fear.

"The man who killed my parents will seek revenge on me by trying to kill you. You are the last living relatives I have. I have arranged the gob… sorry a real estate agent and got a good real estate for you in the states. You can move in there anytime. I have the property details here. I will sign the papers and the property is yours. I have also arranged a bank account of 5 millions dollars for you."

His relatives where gapping at him. He gave them the property pictures and details. His aunt and uncle looked at each other; Harry waited as they had gone to their room and had a conversation. They came back and his aunt looked at him for a moment and finally nodded to him. He took the papers for the house and wrote down their name and his and signed and they put their signs and the transfer was done. He picked up the copy of the property papers to post to the goblins and walked towards the room. He stooped at his uncle's voice

His uncle looked at him with an indifferent face and asked, "Why?"

Harry did not turn. He stood at the base of the stairs with his back to him and said, "You are the last living relatives I have. You might hate and I might hate you, but I am doing this for my mother."

The rest of the week went on without any incident. The Dursley family was also busy packing up all the things and getting ready to leave for the states. Harry in the mean time was working on his magical core. He was searching for a way to make his magic mature. He was looking for a way to make himself attain his full magic potential. Harry wanted to bring down the wall surrounding his inner core. He thought maybe later in the year after understanding the different types of magic he would work on it. He had also been trying to find out the way how the blood magic wards worked. The most interesting branch of magic that had impressed Harry was the ward magic and ancient magic's. Elemental magic was the one that had been very much taken to Harry. It was the only advanced magic that came for Harry easy. He could manipulate the air, fire and lightning which where the easiest for Harry. He had literally scorched his dueling room while he worked on the lightning. He could feel the power of the lightning very much to his core. Harry had loved the feeling of the power when the lightning had flowed through every single fiber in his body. He couldn't wait to test it in the room of requirements.

**/ Reviews will help make my work better/**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: - I own nothing you recognize, and all the ideas that you don't. I owe it all to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6: Birthday Blast

It was five minutes to midnight. He was counting down for his birthday. He had a thesis that after coming of age his magical core might evolve. He was waiting to see how much better he could perform with his wand.

11:58

11:59

The clock struck gong. Harry sighed.

Hedwig hooted from his cage.

"Thanks Hedwig. We are finally free. Wish me luck that everything I want this year happens as I want it to happen.

Finally he was free of all the restrictions. He had become seventeen. He closed his eyes and searched for his core. He could find his magic pulsating. His thesis was right. He could feel his magic resonating from his core. He pushed the outer wall of the core. A crack appeared on the wall. Then all of a sudden the core broke open, he could feel the magic flowing from his body. He never felt so powerful in his life. He could see that his core had expanded. He could see the core almost filling his entire body. Power at the tips of his fingers looked really intoxicating. He looked at his core once more. The core of his magic still had another wall. He couldn't believe it. He noticed that his magic had still more to evolve. He flicked his wrists and the wand released from the wand holster into his awaiting hands. The rush of power was unlike anything he had felt. He noticed an aura surrounding his body. There was a knock on the window. He noticed there where quiet a few owls on the window waiting to enter.

After sorting through his mails he noticed that there was a letter from the minister personally on birthday wishes and that he was free to magic and should be careful not to use in front of muggles. Harry did not worry about it. He had leant the art of obliviation. He still had to test it. He received letters form Hermione, Ron, the Weasley family, the Weasley twins, Remus and one from Ginny. There was also a letter from Neville thanking him for the book on herbology and he had sent Harry a book on ancient curses which he did not have. The book seemed to be quiet old. There was a note stating that the book belonged to his dad.

Harry had noticed that Hermione and Ron also sent him books and they had kept their letters to point. Hermione had informed him that her parents have left for states and she was now in the Weasley house hold. She told him that she and Ron had been keeping out for rodents. Harry knew she was talking about Wormtail. He had told them to be very wary and set up a perimeter ward to alert them in the presence of Wormtail in his Animagi form.

Harry read Ginny's letter of her wishing for them to get back together. He didn't like it. He made a note to self to talk to Ginny bringing an end to their relationship more firmly. Harry got a letter from his goblin friends wishing him happy birthday. There was a note saying that he had formally received control over his vaults.

Harry took his wand and conjured a new stand for Hedwig. She flew on to his shoulders and nudged on his neck. Harry had used his wand to transform his room to a better place. He then waved his wand and cleaned up the place and packed up the things in the room.

He noticed the daily prophet on the floor. His mood immediately dampened. Thought of the recent death eater attacks had stricken Harry. He had to control himself to wait and not to rush head-on. Harry did not feel like he needed rest. Sleep didn't seem to come so he opened his trunk and went in to try some magical spells.

Harry had planned to do something. He took out his cloak, both the invisibility and the hooded cloak. He wore his dragon hide vests, boots and took out the false locket of Salazar Slytherin and came out of the trunk. He shrunk all his things and put them inside the trunk. He pulled the invisibility cloak on himself. He called forth his magic's. He then allowed his magic to spread trying to find out the presence of the people surrounding the house. He noticed there where quiet a few people out there on guard duty. He noticed Alastor Moody in the back yard. He noticed that moody had his eyes on Harry. He knows that his magical eye cannot penetrate his trunks defenses so he could practice magic without them being able to see. He noticed Tonks and Lupin were in the front yard. Harry knew now was the time to test his sneaking ability. He opened his trunk and got into it. He then conjured a dummy and decorated the dummy like himself. He then drew runes on the dummy making it to move like a human. He then made the dummy to go and lie on the bed. He then felt it was time to practice the invisibility spell he was practicing. Harry drew his magic and willed his magic to make him invisible to all eyes. He knew that anyone with the ability to sense magic could pinpoint his location. Harry then walked out of the trunk confident of his spell. He then shrunk his trunk. He then drew his magic once more to him and willed to appart to the location in his mind. He willed the magic to cloak the sound. He vanished from Privet drive without a sound.

Harry Potter appeared with a pop at the top of a cliff. The spot brought back memories of his mentor Albus Dumbeldore. Harry had sent out his magic again to see for the presence of other magical beings in the area. He was satisfied that none where present. Despite it Harry had cast a silencing charm on his feet. He did it wandlessly because he didn't want his wand signature being noticed. He then followed the same way he and Dumbeldore followed to the cavern. Drying himself Harry walked back into the cave. He removed the invisibility cloak and kept it inside his pocket. He again drew out a bottle of blood from his pocket and applied it to the wall. It was Hermione's blood. He then walked into the cavern walked to the lake.

Harry had learnt from the books about how even the slightest of magic's leave a trace and he waved his hand in intricate patterns muttering the counter to find the traces of magic's. He noticed the same faint line Dumbeldore had found and pulled the cord bringing down the boat. Harry crossed the lake and kept the false locket back into the basin which had magically filled itself with the potion again. Harry went back over the lake careful not to touch the lake surface. He then again reset the traps and walked back out clearing all the magical traces of him ever being here. Harry walked out of the cave back again and drew his cloak around himself. He again analyzed his surroundings and waited for the clear signal and vanished from the spot reappearing in his room as silent as he left.

When he arrived he noticed the pandemonium that was taking place. He looked out of the window to find the order members battling the death eaters vigorously. He noticed that they where very much trying not to allow anyone from entering the house. Harry immediately sent out his magic analyzing the people in the area. He noticed the aurors had not yet arrived. He noticed the barricade in the front of the house by the order members. He noticed the house being attacked on both fronts of the house. Moody and McGonagall with five more order members where holding on there. The front of the house seem too been in big trouble because he noticed that Tonks had fallen and seems to have been port keyed out.

He then called forth his magic and morphing himself. He made himself taller, broader chest, pointed cheeks and changed the color of his hair to brown and his green eyes to blue eyes. He grew his hair longer into a pony tail. He had discovered previously that he was a metamorphous Harry noticed they where being overwhelmed. They where out numbered there to one. Harry's magic notified him that his relatives where hiding in their room. Harry decided to leave them as they are.

Harry then concentrated on his magic and sent it out to analyze the situation again. He noticed Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin in front of the house.

Bill had sent an exploding hex in the space between the death eaters. The death eaters where blasted of their feet. The death eaters whose attention was turned had been taken down by a flurry of bludgeoning curses by Remus and Arthur.

The order was not playing nice either. He noticed the members of the order at the back of the house were faring alright.

He noticed Voldemort was not present. He called forth his magic. He vanished and appearing behind Remus.

He arrived on time. He noticed the shields of the order members faltering. He pushed some magic making the shield stronger.

----------------

Harry was invisible behind Remus. He knew the werewolf in Lupin could sense him. He had willed his magic to vanish his scent. He then apparted behind the death eaters and had cast a silent stupefy similar in time the order had cast their round of spells. He had made the death eaters move in the direction of the curses. Remus Lupin had taken the initiative launched a flurry of curses bringing down a few more death eaters. The order members in the back of the house seemed to have finished up with the death eaters. Who seemed to have used their port keys to escape? The battle seemed to have ended with just a few casualties for the order members.

------------------

Harry noticed the arrival of the aurors and immediately apparted to the shrieking shack and healed himself.

He then willed his magic to make him invisible and apparted back to his room. He then cast a silencing ward around his room, transfigured his clothes to his night dress and vanished the dummy to lie back in his bed. He had made his green eyes look a little bloodshot.

He pushed his magic back into its core. Making him look a bit less nourished. He looked like he had lost his sleep for days.

---------------

**/ Reviews will help make my work better/**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: - I own nothing you recognize, and all the ideas that you don't. I owe it all to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7: The Order's Debacle

It was nearly half an hour later when Harry's silencing ward hard been broken down by the order members. Moody had notified the members of the order that Harry had woke up in the mid night cast a spell and had gone back to sleep. They woke up Harry and noticed that his eyes where bloodshot .They told him that a battle had been ragging at privet drive and asked him why he had not woken up, Harry replied stating that he was having constant nightmares and had to put up a silencing ward and that night he had been having a mind battle with Voldemort. Harry had to really get an award for his acting skills because he had to avoid all other emotions that seem to be rising up in his face. Moody then tried Leglimency against Harry. Harry had immediately brought up his meager mind shields incorporating his magic into them and stared hard at Moody. Harry's eyes where pulsating, they darkened. He had to force his aura and magic level lower. The other members of the order had noticed the scene with uneasiness.

Harry's cold tone ringed through the room.

"Don't do it again Mad eye."

"I am packed to leave. I will meet you at the burrow." saying it he apparted but this time he was not bothered to leave the crack of his appartion sound. He had reached the edge of the burrow. And he walked towards the back door. He noticed the light had all been on and people where talking. Harry opened the back door and entered.

The entire Weasley family minus Arthur and Percy Weasley where sitting at the table. Hermione and Ron where sitting at one end of the table. He noticed that Hermione had changed a lot. He noticed she had become curvier and had grown a bit tall. He noticed the hair had lost its bushiness and was curving straight. Ron had grown a bit muscular. He noticed that the two of them had been exercising.

His entry had them all turning towards him.

Within seconds he was wrapped up in a hug by a bushy haired girl.

"Harry we have all been worried. How are you? Are you okay?" she had been looking up and down Harry trying to find if he was not hurt.

"I am fine Mione. I am. I will explain to you later."

As soon as Hermione left him he was hugged by Molly Weasley.

"You okay Harry dear? You look like you have been eating well. What happened during the attack dear?"

He noticed that the entire family was waiting for his reply. He noticed that Ginny was eyeing him with a certain thought of whether to talk or not talk.

Ron gave him a one armed hug.

"Sit down mate."

Harry again explained how he had been as usual having nightmares and how he had been pulled into a mind battle with Voldemort last night during the battle. He then said he was feeling sleepy and left to Ron's bedroom.

Harry walked up stairs. Hermione joined him. His blood shot eyes looked into her eyes. His blood shot eyes cleared up and became their usual avada kedavra green. Harry had a smirk on his lips. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she had a disapproving face on, but she nodded in understanding.

Harry entered Ron's room and sat on the bed. Hermione was about to say something when Harry had shook his head. Harry sent out his magic analyzing the situation around him. He noticed Ron walking upstairs and Ginny shadowing him. The rest of the family including the order members had arrived and where sitting in the kitchen. He knew he had to be careful with the paranoid auror. The auror was very hard to fool. He had to be very careful. He walked to the window staring at the surrounding area. He had to deal with Ginny too. Hermione had been watching Harry. She noticed that he had changed a lot. He was more confident. He was not the boy she had seen in the beginning of the sixth year. Ron entered the room. He entered to notice Harry standing by the window with Hermione standing by him leaning on his shoulders watching the surrounding area.

Harry turned to face Ron. Ron was about to speak when Harry had lifter his hand motioning him to stop. He then waved his wand in intricate patterns of detection. Hermione first didn't understand then caught up with the piece of magic and was at awe at how Harry had changed cant waiting to here what else had he learnt. He sent out a visible wave of magic. The magic revealed Ginny's position. His eyes narrowed so had Hermione's and Ron's but neither of them said anything. They walked to stand beside Harry, Hermione on his right and Ron on his left. They looked towards Harry to say something.

The temperature of the room had lowered. Harry's eyes turned into the darker shade of green.

"Ginny. Please leave. Don't eavesdrop again. You won't find it pleasant next time. I assure you that. Don't have your false hopes high Ginny. Live your life. Find some one else for you. I don't love you. Let this be the end of our troubles. We can still be friends."

Ginny stepped out from behind the cupboard. She looked enraged. She stared at the impassive faces of his brother and her friend.

She was angry beyond rage and yelled,

"**What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see that I love you? You cant just breakup on me like that. Harry how can they both be with you and I can't? Harry don't you understand, I love you. I want to be with you. I can't be without you Harry, please don't hurt me like this. Didn't I stand by you at the department of mysteries? You think I can't be as good as these two out here? I can do anything they both can. "**

Harry let out a deep sigh; he turned his back to Ginny and walked towards the window, "To put it in one word, you are a distraction I don't need. You only love the hero in me. Your words are the witness to whom you love. You love the hero, the boy-who-lived, not the real Harry Potter. You obsession has turned into love. I was a total idiot; I welcomed the distraction trying to be normal. All I wanted in my life was to be a normal boy with loved parents, with a normal school life, brothers, sisters, and friends and finally love. This is what I wanted. Now that boy is gone, gone forever. I really like you Ginny, do you know why because you made me feel like I am a totally different person, the person whom I wanted to be. For that I thank you. I am eternally indebted to you for showing what my life could have been if not for this **cursed scar**. But I come to realize one thing since Professor Dumbeldore's death. I am and always will be Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. But that is not the real me. Not you, not Hermione, not Ron, no one ever knows the real me. But Ron and Hermione are the only two people in this world who understand how I feel. For that they are with me. These six years in this new world they have been with me through the ups and downs. They understand me better. They are family, my only family. They…. God… I think I am rambling now. So please just stay out of my life. I don't want it being anymore messed up than it already is. I am willing to be your friend. And it stays that way."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and understood the depth of what Harry had told. Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder and turned him. He pulled Harry into a hug. Hermione joined them in their hug. They had an arm on each of their shoulders and they looked at each other. And the same thought run through their minds.

They spoke at the same time, "Until death."

Ginny stared at them and finally broke the silence, "But what about the war, you can't expect me to sit in the sidelines while you put your head through into the dark hole? I want in. I want to help."

Harry clearly looked at the stubbornness and the temper the Weasley's carry hereditarily. Before he could answer Ron broke the silence.

Ron let out a sigh, "Look Ginny what we do is our business. And before you start rambling again let me tell you one thing. We ourselves are not ready for this war. We three have a lot to learn. When I say that we are not ready it means for certain that you are not ready even by a mile. Just because you are family doesn't mean we will just allow you have your way. Earn it. Become more responsible, more level headed, control your temper. And finish your years at Hogwarts. Cause this war doesn't seem to be going to come to an end anytime soon."

Ginny was gapping at Ron. She noticed that someone was standing behind her. She turned to find her father and mother there. They too were looking at Ron with amazement. They had also noted how Dumbledore's death had affected him. They just nodded to Ron and pulled Ginny out of the room. The door of the room shut.

Harry then again waved his wand and the squelching sound was heard. Then Harry again cast a silencing ward and an impenetrable ward around the room. Harry turned to look at his friends.

Harry told them about his journey to the Diagon alley. He explained to them about the entire conversation to the goblins. He told them about his properties accounts and the family rings. He told them his shopping. He noticed Hermione had a disapproving look on her face but did not say anything. Harry told them how he had bought varies books on the different types of magic. He told them he bought many books on death magic and other obscure arts of magic.

Harry was nervous now, but with the help of his Occulmency, he managed to control his feelings, He explained what exactly he did at Borgin's shop.

Harry told them how he had purchased, various armor for them too. He them told them about his training over the next one and half month. He told them how he had mastered all the spells up to seventh year in wand less training. He told then about the dream and what he interpreted out of it. He told them how he had learnt of his metamorphous skills. He noticed the look of awe on their faces. He then told them about the dream and then finally ended with the birthday adventures. He told them about how he had gone back and left the fake Hocrux in the cave. He noticed that they had a look of anger on their faces but held it out for him to finish the talk. He finally ended the talk to how he got back and helped the order in the battle and how he had fooled mad eye Moody's eyes by making himself permanently invisible. He then ended the conversation with the order.

He waited for them to start talking.

"Harry I don't like the idea of you learning dark arts. I don't like it a bit. We don't have to step down to their level" said Ron.

"And how could you go back to the cave. I understand you felt confident in your skills but I don't like it a least bit."

"I decided to go because I felt it was best we made it so that Tom doesn't see that someone was onto his immortality secret. And I have yet to start on the real part of dark arts cause I wanted you two to be there if we were to know anything about them. I told you about how I had released the various walls around my core. I wanted you both to be as efficient as I am to the maximum limit. I wanted us three to be formidable. I want to come to a level of Dumbledore's level of dueling. Not just me, but you me and Ron. It's about us and not me alone. Me alone I can't do it all. Dumbeldore said love is the only way to kill Voldemort. I agree with him. You see I have yet to find true love. I mean in the sense of a girl friend or wife of that sorts. But I do have a different form of true love. True friendship we three share. The love we share is my key to killing Tom. And also this connection that I share with him will play a part. I am still working on some kind way to incorporate this love we share, what I mean is physical manifestation of the love into a spell. That is the key. Hermione, Ron you have to understand this. Dumbledore said that Tom has gone to a state of level to which he has corrupted his soul which was once pure to a state where he forgot the true power he once had. He also told that he fails to understand the true power of an untarnished pure soul. There are so many such souls out there but he chose me to be the one to destroy him by killing my parents and people close to me he has made the soul objective of my life to bring justice to all the crimes he had caused in my stead. What makes me so different from the others out there, just one thing- this scar. Justice is to be delivered by me. Magic is magic. It has no qualms as such. It has just one difference, the reason for use. He uses it for murder, evil and corrupt purposes. I use it so as to bring justice to him. It might seem to be revenge but it's purely justice, to put an end to evil. It's my destiny. AND I CHOSE IT TO BE SO." he finished with fierce determination.

They both listened to Harry make one of the biggest speeches he had ever made. Hermione and Ron began to see things from Harry's point of view. They understood what had driven him to bringing an end to Voldemort.

"I know the risks of being dragged into vengeance and revenge. I understand all that's to risk. But I have no fear. You both are here with me." he finished it softly looking at them both.

Ron and Hermione got up and hugged him.

They intoned together "We will always be with you, No matter what happens".

They sat down on the beds again facing Harry.

"I need you to start working on Occulmency with me starting tomorrow. We will have to be very careful. The order doesn't need to know any of this now. They are the best wizards there is and they can perfectly take care of themselves and they will not treat us the way we want them too. We have a lot to learn. I believe we can be ready by the end of our seventh year. We will be a very formidable team. Ron you have a lot to catch up academically. We shouldn't lack in anyway. I know you have been going through your books from the beginning of the first year. Please be focused on it and you can catch up faster. I assure you Occulmency will help you remember the things faster. An organized mind is the key to success. We have various unlimited resources under our belts. Money is one thing you need to get over Ron. Once this war is over you will definitely have it all in your grasps I assure you that. Don't think otherwise. Hermione finish Occulmency and when we get to Hogwarts we can start on the studies. Two things you both are going to learn with me, getting to access your core faster and Occulmency. I am not that proficient but I can hold Voldemort out of my mind. Not in a direct contact but in my dreams. But by the end of this year I will definitely become more efficient at it. I have more plans but I will tell you as time go. Okay?"

Hermione seemed to be debating over something but didn't argue. Ron just nodded to Harry with fierce determination.

Harry then closed his eyes and sent out his magic to notice the presence of others in the area. He noticed the order still in the kitchen. He noticed that mad eye moody still had his eye on them, as though waiting for them to escape. Harry took out his trunk and expanded it. He asked his friends to enter the trunk. Harry then again looked at mad eye that seemed to be a bit more staring at his trunk trying to penetrate the trunks defenses. Harry knew that he couldn't do that so he smirked into the air which he knew for sure mad eye saw and entered the trunk.

Ron and Hermione had admired the various features of the trunk. Hermione was thrilled at the sight of the huge library Harry had. Harry and Ron shared a small smile. They knew nothing will stop Hermione from reading the books. Harry then conjured a chair and sat down with Ron and Hermione in tow.

He told them how he had learnt to send his magic around him looking for other magical presences. He told them about that annoying eye of mad eye moody. He told them about how he had learnt to analyze the magic in the eye to see in which direction it looks. He gave them both the armor and shoes he bought them and asked them to where them. He waited until they both had come back with the armors underneath their dress. He gave them their wand holders. He told them that they would be going to practice to become an Animagi and that he had been brewing the potions to see a person's animal from the ministry banned book. He gave them a copy of the Occulmency book for beginners. He told them to continue and he had to look after the potions which had been brewing.

After what seemed two hours. Harry noticed a disturbance in his ward. He signaled them that it's time to leave because there was someone trying to break through their ward. He them followed them out of the trunk.

There was a knock at the door. Harry shrunk the trunk after exiting and looked at the two friends who sat down by the bed with their copy of books.

Harry once again sent his magic to analyze the situation. Harry noticed that the Headmistress, Mad eye moody, Remus and Tonks stood at the door. He noticed that the order was still in the kitchen and that the Ginny as usual was in her room lying on the bed reading something. Harry opened the door.

Minerva McGonagall stood at the door facing one Harry Potter. She noticed the other two students sitting by the bed with a book in their hands.

"Harry can you come downstairs the members of the order want to meet you three." Harry just nodded and followed them downstairs.

Harry waited for the three of them to move and followed. Hermione and Ron had already put their books back into their cloak and followed Harry on either side. Harry entered the room and stood there. He turned to face the order members who seemed to be anxious to the talk and had already conjured a chair to sit showing it to be a long conversation. Moody just stood in the room staring at Harry suspiciously. Harry's emerald eyes swept the room following all the members of the order registering their face. Ron and Hermione stood by Harry's side watching the rest of the members of the order of phoenix. Ron was keeping an eye on Moody. He had his hand folded, in a position to go into duel any minute. He had a pensive face which was very unlike Ron Weasley they all knew. Hermione was watching was also watching with a pensive look.

Minerva McGonagall had never seen so much change in a short time in anyone. She could see that both Ron and Hermione had changed but to an extent. They seemed to hide their emotions to a good level. The most and unimaginable change was is one Harry Potter. She couldn't see a single emotion on Harry's face except a dull alertness which she was sure was a façade. She had come here after a long debate in the order meeting to bring the three under the wing of the order in order to keep them under doing anything rash. But know she was having doubts. The children no adults seem to have things under better control. After a full silence of ten minutes she cleared her throat. Harry's face had not shown even the slightest of change. His eyes moved to focus on her. Ron never took his eyes of Moody. Hermione ears had moved but her eyes where still on the wall.

She shook herself mentally and talked to Harry,

"Harry I know how much Albus death has affected you. I understand, because I have lost myself a friend who I was close to for the past fifty years. I fully understand. Albus trusted you. I trust you. I want to invite you three into the order of phoenix. I want you three to join us. Alone we can't achieve anything. Together we can bring an end to this war. Harry, Ron and Hermione we invite you to join and become members of the Order of Phoenix. What do you say?"

Harry noticed and registered around forty members of the Order of Phoenix. He noticed that most of them had a pensive look analyzing them. He noticed that Molly Weasley and few others did not approve of them joining the order. Harry noted that Remus Lupin, one of his father's friends shared him a smile which he politely returned. His eyes looked into each and everyone's present and finally resided on the eagerly awaiting Minerva McGonagall. Harry stared at his headmistress a full minute, much to the impatience of various other order members.

She had noticed a brief flicker of emotion, understanding when she said of Albus in Harry's eyes. She noticed the pain in the eyes of the other two; they took a few seconds for the eyes to become impassive. She waited for Harry to reply.

"Sorry but I have to refuse. We do not want to join"

This was met with cries of outrage, anger and bitterness by various order members.

"Silence" roared Minerva. She noticed that neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to be bothered by Harry's reply. She noticed how Hermione's eyes had hardened at the comments of the order members. Minerva noticed how Ron had almost withdrawn his wand to curse the order just as Hermione did. She also noticed how Harry had waved his finger and silenced them. Such bond was unbelievable. She knew at that moment that no matter what anyone would say they would never move from Harry's side. She knew that they would follow to the ends of hell if he said so.

"Why Harry? I thought it was your wish to join us to stop the death eaters. This whole war revolves around you and Voldemort. How can you not join and help us?'

Harry who was eyeing a member of order who had thrown comments on him acting like a big head turned to meet Minerva McGonagall's eyes. She found it hard to stare into those avada kedavra eyes. They seemed to burn with intensity.

"I remember Professor Dumbledore telling me, you can only join the order after you are of age and only after leaving Hogwarts. If you so much respect him then why offer us in? Why?"

When she didn't seem to reply and a hush had come over the order listening to his voice which seemed to ring through the room.

"It's simple. You want me, I am sorry; you want us under your thumb. You want to control my movements. You want to know my secrets. You want to hold the outcome of the war in the hands of the order. You have each your own reasons to be here. I don't disagree with your reason to join the Order of Phoenix, because you are your own. So am I. So I ask you to continue with your roles in this war. When I need to join I will ask you."

The members of the order of phoenix where stunned by this wizard standing in front of them. They noticed a faint aura around Harry Potter. Minerva McGonagall was also stunned by the slight aura of power around Harry Potter. She couldn't believe the power she felt. She always felt this way around Albus. But Potter's not seemed to be up to Albus's level not even half, nevertheless she knew by the end of this war Harry might even surpass Albus's power maybe even Tom's. She nodded at Harry.

Harry turned to walk out of the room. Hermione and Ron just stood in their positions alert to the various members of the order of phoenix. Harry stopped by the door and turned,

His eyes where blazing with an emerald fire. He looked at Minerva and said,

"Remember what I said. Don't interfere in my business until I ask you to do so. If I obtain any vital information I will inform you of it." He turned his eyes to mad eye and continued, "Keep your eyes to yourself. I warn you. Do something useful instead. Weed out the unwanted keep a tight watch. Traitors are amidst us." his eyes swept the room. He closed his eyes and felt the presence of various order members. He noticed a distortion in the room, the presence of a rat already fading. Harry spread his magic wider and noticed that Wormtail had already left.

He opened his eyes again looking at the bewildered order. He looked at Moody and said,

"You missed the rat, looking at me. So much for the great Mad eye Moody. Eh?"

Ron and Hermione shared a look. Before Ron said in a voice of suppressing rage,

"Despite what I told you, you never took steps to deal with the rat problem have you?"

Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and another order member stood and looked at each other before a voice under the cloak spoke,

"I think I agree with Mr. Potter this order needs to start analyzing its priorities once again and the relocation of the head quarters of the Order of Phoenix has to be done before our next meeting." Harry recognized the voice of Madam Bones. He turned and acknowledged her with a node. He mentally sent her a message, "Madam Bones." She seemed to stand for a second then nodded back and sat down.

"Good day to you all." He nodded and looked at Moody and then sighed and left. Harry's immediate departure was followed by Hermione and Ron.

**/ Reviews will help make my work better/**


End file.
